The tale of Telperion and Laurelin
by Kimberleigh
Summary: Chapter 10- Finrod doesnt want them getting married, but Galadriel has other ideas...- One of the greatest love stories in the Silmarillion attempted to be told by the bylines of Tolkien
1. Author's note

Author's note

                  This story is a version of 'When Dawn meets Dusk' that fits better into the Tolkien Timeline.  I loved the first Celeborn/Galadriel story I wrote, but it irked me that **it was off in MANY places**.  This story is for those of you that are the canon police (and I mean that in a good way).  I do not claim to have this totally on, but I am making a conscious effort.  Please tell me when I'm totally off.  

The **prologue** to this **is exactly the same as 'When dawn meets Dusk'**; so if you've **already read it, go forward to Chapter** **1**.  There, I believe the two stories split and go their separate ways.  

                  Enjoy and please **review** and **criticize**.

Kimberleigh


	2. Prologue

Prologue

                  One by one, they uttered the oath of Fëanor.  Fëanor looked straight at her.  She raised her head higher, standing among her brothers and the children of Fingolfin, her bright gold and silver hair twisted like a crown around her head.

                  " Will you be joining us, Nerwen?"

Finrod stepped before his sister.

                  " Artanis will be accompanying me," he empathized the use of the name Artanis.

Fëanor's eyes narrowed.  Artanis lifted her chin a little more before his eyes turned to longing.

                  " Come to the front with me.  Lead us, for in your hair, the light of my Silmarils shine."

                  " In my hair, it is said the light of the Two Trees reside, not your stones," her voice was low, yet readable as her fiery eyes narrowed.

_*If he tries to touch me, I swear, I will throttle him and this time Atar will not stop me._

Fëanor nodded curtly, before taking up the lead with his two half-brothers beside him.  Artanis looked back once more, glancing at the faces of those that remained.  She caught Yavanna's dismayed look, and Artanis ducked her head before lifting it proudly.

_*I will feel no shame for leaving to find something better than what they can offer here._

~*~

                  Now she wished she could throttle her uncle as anger boiled hot within her.  She took the hands of Aredhel, the daughter of Fingolfin and then Elenwë's, the wife of Turgon, as they stared at the fallen and mutilated elves.

                  " How could they?" she whispered venomously.

Her kin lay dead.  Her eyes hardened.

_*They will pay.  I will not speak a word to them again.  My sword shall aim for their scrawny necks._

Aredhel touched her shoulder.

                  " Shall we turn back with your father?  He wishes for you to join him."

Artanis saw Fingon approaching.  She looked up to him.

                  " What shall you do, Fingon?"

Fingon lifted his head proudly, yet sorrowfully.

                  " I shall not return.  We have done no wrong."

Artanis nodded.

                  " Then I will stand by your side."

Fingon nodded, kissing her hand.

                  " I thank thee."

For in the days of Happiness in Valinor, there had been the beginnings of love between the two houses.

~*~

                  Artanis shivered in the cruel wind.  Even crushed between her brothers and their warm cloaks, she was still left with emptiness.

_*How could Atar?  He left us.  He left us and went back._  

                  " Atar, I am cold," a soft voice whispered, " Where is Mamil, Atar?  Where is she?"

Artanis looked back with grief in her eyes at the young child.  Turgon hoisted her up, tears frozen against his cheeks.

                  " Mamil is ahead, Idril.  She is waiting for us at the other side."

                  Artanis saw Finrod shake his head.  He met his sister's eyes.

*At the other end?  He means in Mandos for that is where we are walking to under your leadings.

She sent him a nasty look.

*Do not blame me for this.  Have you any want to turn back?  Do you wish to be like Atar and abandon me?

Finrod's eyes narrowed.

*Watch your tongue, sister or I will be sure to cut it.

*I dare you to try.

The cold was making her feisty even towards her favorite brother.

                  " Atar, I want Mamil.  I don't want to be here anymore.  Why can't I go to her?" came the small voice again.

Artanis looked back, pausing in her steps.

                  " Come to Aunty, Idril.  Come here," Artanis rescued Turgon from further questions.

He sent her a thankful smile.  Her eyes connected with the dark haired Elf behind him.

                  " This is quite some weather, is it not?  I believe I could grow to like the snow," his cheerful tone reigned louder than the screeching wind.

                  " Would you like to build a summer haven here then, Uncle Fingolfin?"

Fingolfin's lips pursed as he glanced around at the ice.

                  " I do not like it that much, Artanis, I was merely commenting that the weather would be delightful were it not for this wind."

Fingolfin then turned his attention to his grieving son.  Artanis laid her chin on the top of Idril's head.

_*Poor, poor dear.  To lose her mother so young.  Yet another thing for me to add to my list of reasons why I will slay Fëanor myself when I see him._

~*~

                  Maedhros laid his head back against the cushions.  Artanis entered quickly and then shook her head.

                  " I will not help him.  He can die for all I care."

Fingon steered her back to him.

                  " You will help him."

Artanis crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow challengingly.

                  " I just risked my bloody life for him.  I will not have him die here, when you can help him," Fingon hissed.

Artanis met his eyes challengingly.

                  " I will help him because I want him to live so I can torture him."

She took the bloodied stump of where his hand had been in hers and roughly removed the blood-soaked wrappings.

                  " Ai," Maedhros cried.

Artanis' eyes hardened.  Fingon stilled her hands.

                  " You will treat him like you would anyone else."

She pursed her lips angrily, pushing back stray strands from her face.

*I do not just forget about someone slaying my kin and then leaving me to shame in Aman.

                  " I need some warm water and towels, plus a needle and thread."  Artanis leaned over the patient, carefully opening an eye and noting he was conscious.  "I must stitch this up, Maedhros, or you will surely die."

                  " Tis only what I deserve," he mumbled, turning to look at her, and then Turgon, " Forgive me.  I knew not that Atar would leave you."

Turgon walked out without a word.  Maedhros looked up questioningly.

                  " Elenwë is dead.  She died over the passing of Helcaraxë," Artanis informed, " Just like the many at the shores of Alqualondë."

                  Maedhros' head fell against the pillow.

                  " He will never forgive me and I blame him not," he looked up at her, " I have forsaken my right to the crown.  I would not be a good king."

                  " True," Artanis took the warm water and towels, motioning for them to lay the needle and thread elsewhere.

                  " Are you angry with me also?"

Artanis looked up.

                  " Did you figure that out on your own, Maedhros?  I have surely never seen this all-knowing mind you suddenly possess."

                  He glanced at Fingon.

                  " I take it she is furious at me."

Fingon nodded.

                  " I am sorry, Nerwen."

Her flaming eyes seemed to scorch him.

                  " Do not call me that.  Only traitors and backsliders call me by that name."

                  " Artanis, do not speak so of your father."

                  Fingolfin entered the room, with a smile upon his face.  Artanis merely stood, finished with Maedhros' hand, or lack of it.

                  " What is done is done.  I wish to put it behind me, but not to forget it.  We will begin by scouting out this land.  There are said to be Elves living here.  _Úmanyar_, who stayed behind for Elwë their leader stayed here also," Fingolfin directed his gaze on Artanis, " There are few women who came.  We must ensure their safety."

Artanis stood.

                  " I will not be caged, Lord uncle."

                  " You will remain safe, my child."

                  " Behind bars?  Nay, my lord.  Not even the flames of Morgoth's fury could stop me when I decide to ride out from here," she lifted her head angrily, seeming to cast an almost reddish glow with her anger, " And I dare you to try and stop me."

Fingolfin watched her stalk out.  He shook his head.

                  " I will never see what any find so desirable in her fiery nature.  She bears a flame like Fëanor, and it can only bring harm."

~*~

                  " You too?"  Artanis exclaimed.

Fingon rubbed her arms softly.

                  " Now, Artanis, you are dear to us all.  We cannot have you gallivanting around unprotected.  I wish you to live with me.  Stay by my side."

                  " Stand behind you?"  Artanis' eyes bored into his, " You wish someone to stand in your shadow that will support you in all you do."

Fingon's eyes searched hers.  Artanis took a step back.

                  " I cannot be that one.  We are too close in blood anyways.  You know it can never be."

Fingon's face fell.

                  " Artanis…"

                  " I will stand in no man's shadow.  He will let me stand beside him and not be afraid if I do overpower him.  He will support me, and I him.  He will be confident enough to not question his manliness if I am wiser than he."

Fingon's rare temper flared.

                  " I do not fear you."

                  " Yes, you do," her voice lowered even more, " You fear to fail; to be outdone by a maiden."

                  " So this is how it is," Fingon shook his head.

Artanis watched him leave, shaking her head also.  She and Fingon only looked at each other from that time on as a relationship of the past.  Fingon went on to wed, but Artanis remained by Finrod's side, riding extensively with him.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

                  " They approach."

~*~

                  Finrod eyed the forest warily.  He glanced back at his sister.  She unsheathed her sword, eyes flashing with the light of the Trees.  

                  " _Tirntë met **(They watch us-Quenya)**_," he whispered.

As if on cue, a hundred or more archers revealed themselves.

                  " _Penio I crist dad **(Put the sword down- Sindarin)**_."

Finrod and Artanis exchanged a glance.

                  " What did they say?  Angrod did not say they spoke a different language."  Artanis asked.

Finrod shrugged.  He looked at the leader, making a move to dismount.

                  " _Daro **(Halt)**_."

Finrod watched the bowstrings become even taunter.  He put up his hands in a sign of surrender nudging his sister.  Artanis held up her sword.

                  " I dare any one of you to shoot at me.  You would have the wrath of the house of Finarfin upon you before it struck me.  Come out, the leader of you, and face me."

Finrod put his head in his hands with an aggravated sigh.  

*I am going to die and then after Mandos, I will kill her.

A rustle came and Artanis turned towards it, before lowering her sword.

                  What had to be the leader came forward, as if answering her challenge.  He was called back, jerking backward as if struck by hot coals.  Both Artanis and Finrod had to gape as the obvious leader exited the trees.  An Elf of their coloring, light and fair, emerged, his face dark.  Silver hair fell to his waist, an uncommon length for any man, but then again, the hair was unique itself.  The Elf came forward to them.

                  " Forgive them.  They speak no Quenya," he said softly, in a barely traceable accent.

Artanis found she liked his voice, so low and wondrous, unlike Finrod's thunderous tone.

                  " They call me Teleporno in your tongue."

                  " I am Finrod, and this is Artanis, my sister."

He bowed slightly.

                  " We do not usually allow outsiders into our realm, but you have been expected.  The lady Melian is waiting."

The brother and sister exchanged a glance.  Teleporno looked back at them, an expectant look on his face.  Two Elves stood beside their horses, as if waiting for something.

                  " What do they want?"  Finrod asked softly.

Teleporno glanced back at them, amusement flickering in his eyes.  Artanis' face flushed with anger. 

_*How dare he laugh-_

Finrod touched her shoulder.  He recognized the glare too well.

                  " Give them the reins of your horses, please.  Tis not a long walk," Teleporno called.

The two quickly handed the reins of their horses to two Elves before following.

~*~

                  " What do you bring, Teleporno?" a young woman of great beauty, looking as young as the morning dew, though her aged eyes told otherwise, ran up to them as they entered a clearing.

She danced around the regal guard, singing her words with a voice of a nightingale. 

                  " They live in caves, Finrod," Artanis whispered, a hint of hysteria in her voice.

                  " You can do this," Finrod squeezed her hand.

Artanis lifted her head a bit.  This was her only weakness: she hated the over covering of darkness.  It was unusual to see an Elf afraid of the dark, but when all you had known was light, the sudden onslaught of darkness had left even her bitterly afraid of a night without stars.

                  " Finrod, Artanis, this is the Princess of this realm, Lúthien."

Artanis smiled at the she-Elf.

                  " She reminds me of Idril," Artanis glanced up, " My cousin's daughter."

                  " They say you are messengers from the West.  What news do you bring?  Why have you come?"  Lúthien asked, her eyes bright.

Finrod smiled, pausing a little.

                  " We have come to see this land."

Artanis met Teleporno's searching eyes with her strong ones.  He knew something was amiss as soon as Finrod had hesitated.  Her eyes probed the silver haired Elf's.  She found she could not perceive anything in his depths.

_*I was taught by Melian, lady.  Your mind tricks will not work._

Artanis lifted her head though his words resounded in her head.

*I know the Noldor did not come to see this place.  They were in Aman.  There is something else, and I will find it out.

Artanis immediately decided she no longer liked this silver-haired Elf.  He knew far more than anyone else had perceived.

                  Teleporno led them into the cave.

                  " Welcome to Menegroth, realm of Melian, the Maia and Elu Thingol."

Artanis' jaw dropped a little before she concealed it.  Her eyes turned around.

*This is what I want: something beautiful that all envy.

It was an underground forest.  Elves milled about, climbing the silver and gold trees.  Flowers bloomed everywhere and birds sang cheerfully.  Neither child of Finarfin could identify where the bright light came from.  Teleporno glanced at them.

                  " If you will follow me, please."

~*~

                  The two travel weary travelers instantly straightened as they entered the luxurious throne room.  Artanis' eyes were nearly directly upon the black haired, fair looking woman.

*Melian.

Finrod's eyes were wide as he gazed around.  Artanis hugged her waist.  The architecture was beautiful.  Long white pillars rose high above to cavern ceilings.  Banners hung; jewels and weapons were displayed.

                  " We are home," Artanis whispered slightly, remembering her uncle's abode.

Finrod chuckled a bit.

                  " If only Atar…" he trailed off.

Artanis lifted her head higher sending him an intense glare.

                  " He had no heart for this land.  He betrayed us all."  She shook her head.  "I thank thee for ruining my day with a mention of him."

                  " He was wise," Finrod's voice held a bit of longing.

Artanis shook her head.  Finrod had left his beloved behind.

                  " Welcome, Nerwen and Finrod."

Artanis flinched slightly.

                  " Artanis, if you please, majesty."

Thingol approached them, looking both over.

                  " Yes, yes, I see your blood in me.  We have been watching the Noldor for many years now.  What news do you bring of Aman to add to your brother's account?"

                  Finrod silenced his sister with a glance.  She was far too honest and fiery.

                  " We are seeking revenge upon Morgoth for he slaughtered many, directly and indirectly," Artanis went on and spoke.

Thingol caught Finrod's warning glance.

                  " I see.  Perhaps once you have rested and had a good meal in your stomachs, you will wish to speak of this to me.  My wife and I have seen much foretelling your coming.  I wish to know everything."

Artanis smiled disappeared and her eyes hardened.  Finrod's face had paled in that moment.  Their eyes met for a fleeting second.

*We are doomed.  If they find out of the kinslaying…

Artanis tugged her brother's sleeve as they followed a servant.  She glanced at the Elf, before back up at her brother.

                  " Narlmë queta mana ná anwa **(We are to speak what is true-Q)**."

Her eyes connected again to his.  Finrod shook his head.

*I will not be driven from here.  Only if they ask will I speak of it.  You best not speak a word of it either, or Uncle will personally exile you.

Artanis rolled her eyes.

*See how well he exiled the Sons of Fëanor.  They still walk our halls.

~*~

                  Thingol immediately bid everyone to leave once his guests exited towards their rooms.  He stroked his chin, glancing thoughtfully at his captain.

                  " The Children of Finarfin have come bearing a great secret.  Something in their eyes perturbs me, especially in the one called Artanis.  She seems too greedy and wanting."

Melian touched his arm.

                  " I disagree, the woman seems open enough.  She could prove to be easy to sway."

Thingol glanced at the walls.

                  " Celeborn," he bid sharply.

                  The silver haired Elf looked up, already expecting a command.  Thingol smiled as he turned.

                  " I wish you to ride out on a mission.  I happen to know where the house of Fingolfin is.  I wish you to ride there.  Simply tell him where his nephew and niece are and then return back here."

Celeborn nodded.

                  " Anything else sir?"

Thingol shook his head.

                  " Leave in the morrow.  I need your perception tonight.  Maidens can easily distract the male, but the female I need someone to perceive her mind," he glanced at Celeborn, " You."

Celeborn forced a cordial look.

*I would rather spend the eve with a Balrog than a Noldo.

~*~

                  Artanis pulled open her door slightly, before escaping into the hallway.  

*And Finrod said I could not evade him…

She brushed the shimmering blue dress unconsciously.  She had never worn something so beautiful since Aman.  Her hair was twisted into a braid around her head with matching ribbons weaved into it.

*So lovely, but unpractical.  Uncle would love me to wear them for they are another form of cages.

Artanis came to a courtyard and was in wonder.

                  The cave ceiling was vaulted, ending with a beautiful mural of what must have been one Elf's thoughts of what Cuiviénen must have looked like.  The beautiful mere that the Elves awoke beside was colored in all shades of deep blues and blacks, with every here and now, a spot of light for a star.  

                  " My mother painted it."

Artanis glanced coolly at him.  He had been standing beside her or more so trailing her since she left her room.

                  " Tis a beautiful depiction.  Does she live here also?"

He shook his head.

                  " Nay, my family lives at Círdan's havens.  They visit sporadically."

Artanis began to move by, not surprised when he fell into a lazy walk beside her.  He was nearly the first male to be taller than her.

                  " Why are you following me?"

                  Celeborn's lips twitched.  If she only knew…

                  " If it were my choice, I would not have admitted you to this realm."

Artanis glanced at him indignation rising up in her.

                  " Why?" her tone was low

                  " The Noldor did not come here for just revenge.  There is something else.  We all know you are hiding it," he glanced at her, " And I was sent to find it out from you."

                  " You think you are so all-knowing.  It makes me sick."  Artanis lifted her head, " Why do you tell me this?"

He shrugged.

                  " I do not wish you to think I seek you out like a pitiful love struck adolescent Elf."

Artanis' lips turned up.

                  " You already strike me as pitiful."

He extended an arm politely to her though his stiff pose showed he would rather walk into Angband naked.

                  " Thank you, Nerwen."

Artanis turned away from him.  He quickly fell back in step with her.  Artanis whipped around, facing him.

                  " Get away from me, Moriquendi.  I am weary of your presence."

Celeborn lifted his chin, seeing the tiny dagger at his throat.

                  " I would put that away if I were you," Celeborn said, " There are more than a hundred archers with arrows upon you."

Artanis chuckled slightly moving back.

                  " My life is more precious than your king's to the Noldor.  I am a leader among them."

Celeborn glanced at her, his eyes dark and serious.

                  " Then tell me your story."

Artanis froze, her haughtiness forgotten.  She slowly shook her head.

                  " My brother will tell it all."

                  " Your tongue is not cut from your mouth.  Tell me yourself.  You do not look uneducated to me."

Artanis' pride flared up.  She lifted her chin haughtily, staring at him coolly.

                  " I will be ordered by no man.  Unless you learn to address me properly, then I do not need to speak with you."

She pranced away.  Celeborn bit the inside of his mouth to keep from yelling in frustration.  At least she was no longer his problem this evening.

**AN: Here's a third try at this chapter.  Please R/R!!**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

                  Melian watched the glimmering maiden as the girl slipped through the trees.  

_*She is as fair and honest as the Vanyar._

Artanis' head lifted proudly sensing the stares of the other Elves around.

_*But she has the pride and knowledge of the Noldor._

Melian turned her head, watching her husband lead the awe-filled Finrod around Menegroth.  For some strange reason, Thingol had called off Celeborn's trip.  Melian shook her head, just at the mention of the Elf.  

_*He changed his name into the Sindarin tongue as soon as he could._

Melian glanced at the Elf speaking with the guards rapidly.

_*It fits him, yet…                                   _

Melian's eyes flitted to Artanis.

_*Hers does not.  She is not a man-maiden as Nerwen suggests; and neither does noble woman fit for she throws aside her title.  I believe that is what Artanis means.  Alas, Quenya is not a language I know._

Melian's brow furrowed slightly.

_*There is some secret she bears; a weight that loads down her heavy shoulders._

Melian watched the beautiful Noldo pause, cool gray eyes sweeping over the Elves, until they landed on one, and remained.  Melian tapped her lips with a small smile.

_*This is a development…_

~*~

                  Artanis found herself alone as she wandered the inside of the beautiful cave.  She still found it hard to believe that this place of wonderous splendor was a cave.

*Tis certainly no drab cave.  I guess the powers of a Maia can transform anything into beauty.

                  " You should not wander so far."

Even though it was him, Artanis found it comforting to find someone speaking a language she knew.

                  " Why?" She raised an eyebrow.  " What dangers lie in this cave?"

                  " There is the possibility of one of the guards believing you are a trespasser.  You would be shot on sight."

                  Artanis' eyes widened.  She gave a small shrug.

                  " I guess in your company, my safety is assured."

                  " Yes, usually being accompanied by the Captain of the Guard is a good assurance."

She sent him a small smile before falling in step beside him along the underground lake.

                  Celeborn clasped his hands behind his back.

                  " I believe we got off to a bad start.  Forgive my sharp words yesterday.  I should be becoming used to the Noldor since it seems you are here to stay."

Artanis' admiration for him grew just a bit.

                  " And I am sorry for pulling a knife on you.  I am known to be rash at times and last night was one of those times."

                  Celeborn nodded.

                  " It must be hard to come somewhere where no one speaks your language, the people stare at you and you feel out of place."

Artanis gave a small sigh, rubbing the back of her neck.

                  " Actually, I am used to it.  The Noldor hold me in high regard already, so I get the stares and such."

                  " May I inquire why?"

Artanis glanced up before giving a slight nod.

                  " I should have known you would not know."  They paused in front of two trees, growing in a painful semblance to Laurelin and Telperion.  "Imagine these two trees, one arrayed in gold, the other in the purest white, or silver.  It is said that my hair appears to be the light of them, meshed together.  The light was captured in the Silmarils, which-" And Artanis paused to curl her lips slightly in disgust- " Fëanor kept in Formenos-"

                  Celeborn held up a hand, wearing a look of utter confusion.

                  " What say we start at the beginning?  I do not know of Fëanor, whom you speak so-" Celeborn paused, his eyes delving deep into hers.  Artanis was surprised that he was able to read her mind so easily and completely- " I am going to say, lowly of."

Artanis nodded.

                  " And you are right saying so.  I hate the Elf, though he is dead now."

                  " Why?"

Artanis looked up sharply.

                  " Because he-"

She abruptly turned her head.

*Dear Eru, me and my big mouth.  What do I say?  I cannot betray Fingon.

For on the dreadful day at Alqualondë when her mother's people had been slaughtered, Fingon alone with his people had joined in the fight before rightly knowing what it concerned.

                  Celeborn waited patiently.

                  " So it is Fëanor that troubles you?" he asked gently.

Artanis gave a small nod.

                  " Aye, more than most realize."  Artanis gave a small shrug.  " I do not wish to speak any more of this."

Celeborn stored away the name and bit of information he had learned to notify Melian and Thingol of it later.

~*~

                  Thingol watched carefully as Celeborn closed the study door behind him and locked it.  Melian joined them, taking a seat beside her husband.

                  " Angrod was unwilling to give us any information when he came and Finrod is the same."  Thingol announced with a dark look as he balanced his head on his fist.

Melian just shook her head.

                  " They bear a great secret."  She looked at Celeborn.  " Did you find anything from Artanis?"

Celeborn leaned back in his chair.

                  " She spoke of Two Trees and how it seemed her hair was in the likeness of their light.  Artanis also spoke of a place called Formenos where," Celeborn paused, sounding the unfamiliar words with a questioning voice, "Fëanor kept the Silmarils."  His brow furrowed as he searched his mind.  "She hates Fëanor, who is dead.  She almost told me why, but then stopped abruptly."  He leaned forward.  " In that moment, it was clear to me that she is protecting someone.  I saw the likeness of a Noldo."

Thingol leaned forward.

                  " If you saw this Noldo could you identify him?"

Celeborn nodded.  Melian just gave a small sigh, her eyes bearing a sad look in them.

                  " Artanis may be the wisest of the Noldor, but she does not know the extent of the Sindar's knowledge."

~*~

                  Artanis slipped into her brother's room.  Finrod looked up at her from sharpening his sword.  He turned back to his work and then looked back up with a wide-eyed look.  He forgot his sword, placing it aside and rising quickly.

                  " What is it?"

Artanis' face was overly pale.  She leaned against the door.

                  " I almost told them."

Finrod's head jerked away.

                  " Nerwen," he began to reprimand.

Artanis just shook her head.

                  " I cannot keep it a secret any longer.  It eats me up, brother.  They know.  Melian senses it."

Finrod's hands fell on her shoulders.

                  " Who did you almost tell?"

Artanis hesitated before looking up.

                  " Celeborn."

~*~

                  Celeborn turned from giving orders to his men and found the eldest son of Finarfin watching him.  Celeborn made his way towards the Noldo with an easy smile.

                  " Finrod, I hope you are enjoying yourself."

Finrod nodded absently.

                  " My sister has been overly tired for many days.  Please take anything she says as part of an unsound mind."

Celeborn's expression immediately became wary. Finrod noted it instantly.

                  " I do not understand why you tell me this."  Celeborn played with the hilt of his sword before looking up.  " Unless you fear what she has told me."

Finrod's face closed also, becoming a thick mask of nothing.  His sharp eyes dealt tiny spears into Celeborn.

                  " I fear nothing, Sindar."

Finrod turned abruptly and left.  Celeborn watched him, with a slightly dark look upon his face.

*What do you fear, Finrod?  Do you fear the truth of what you have done?  Or what you have not done?

~*~

                  Artanis sat with Melian silently.  Melian pressed her lips together irritably.  

*Again she falls silent after speaking of the death of the Trees.  Shall I receive no other knowledge?

Melian then looked at the shimmering maiden.

                  " There is some great woe that lies upon you and your kin."  Artanis' head shot up, though her expression gave nothing away.  Melian continued.  "That alone, I can see in you, but the rest is hidden from mine eyes.  By no vision or thought can I tell what has gone on or goes on in the West."  Melian's tone darkened.  " A shadow lies on Aman and reaches its fingers across the Sundering Seas.  Will you tell me not of it?"__

Artanis licked her lips, praying for a divine trace of words.

                  " But that woe is past and I wish to live in this land, untroubled by the memories.  Our hope here is bright."

Melian looked her straight in the eyes and Artanis could not tear her gaze away.  Melian leaned forward, taking both of Artanis' hands.

                  " I shall tell thee the truth."  Melian sighed sadly.  " I have never believed that the Noldor came as Messengers from the Valar.  The Valar send their messages through Maiar.  Leastways, I have never heard you nor your brothers speak of the Valar, or bring any message to Thingol from Olwë or any other."  Melian's voice lowered.  " Tell me, Nerwen, for what cause were the high people of the Noldor driven from Aman as exiles?  Or what evil lies upon the Sons of Fëanor?  Do I strike near the truth?"

Artanis' lips trembled for a moment.

*You have no intimation of how close you indeed are.

Artanis closed her eyes before telling the tale of what had gone on, excluding the Oath, Kinslaying, and burning of the Ships at Losgar.  Melian sensed more was to come to light, but of it Artanis refused to speak.  So Melian took what knowledge she had gleaned and shared it with her husband.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

                  Melian and Thingol sat high upon a balcony, enjoying a cool breeze that wafted through the cave.  Melian smiled before pointing.

                  " It seems as if he is not lonely these days."

Thingol chuckled a bit also, seeing his Captain of the Guard.

                  " I guess in any unwed Elf's eyes, she is very beautiful."

Melian just laughed, a beautiful tinkling sound of the sweetest bells.  Thingol's eyes crinkled when a few nightingales lighted nearby, singing a beautiful chorus in response to her laugh.  Melian lifted a hand out to one.  The nightingale sat on her hand happily, wishing to please her with its sweet song.  Melian turned her eyes back to the couple before looking up at Thingol.

                  " A Noldo and a Sindar.  I believe I never foresaw this."

~*~

                  Celeborn and Artanis walked down the path, arm-in-arm.  Finrod had left to return to his unfinished realm of Nargothrond.  Artanis remained because she had no wish to leave so soon.  There was also the small fact that she was slowly falling for the quiet Sindar captain.  That detail she refused to admit even to herself.

                  Artanis swung her hair back, allowing it to fly free of its usual constraints.  It was an unusually hot day though a cool breeze wafted through at times.  She caught sight of others wading in the lake and began towards it.  Celeborn grabbed her hand.

                  " There is a path down there."

She pulled her hand away, striking a defiant pose.

                  " Why is it I cannot go down right here?"

Celeborn took a step back, clasping his wrist with a hand in front of him.

                  " By all means, lady.  Go ahead."

                  Artanis did not like his slight smirk.  She began down cautiously.  Suddenly, there was no ground beneath her feet.  She fell the last couple of yards, ending with a loud splash.  Celeborn crouched down by the bank, waiting for her to surface.  When she did, he managed to keep a straight face.  Artanis crossed her arms, wringing her hair out and pulling a plant or two from it.  

                  " I know you are dying to laugh, Teleporno."

                  Celeborn nodded, straightening when he saw his lord and lady approaching.  Artanis looked up at him, her hands falling on her hips.

                  " Are you going to help me out?"

Celeborn glanced down.

                  " If you come up by ways of the path."

Artanis shook her head.

                  " I am wearing a white dress and now I am soaking wet.  There is no way in Arda, Aman or the Void that I am leaving this water."

Celeborn gave an irritated sigh.  He unbuttoned one of his outer tunics, carefully making his way down to her.  He scrambled back up when the ground gave way.  He was luckier than Artanis and managed to remain dry.  

                  Artanis sloshed towards him, taking the robe.  She was in no mood for revenge.  Celeborn motioned to the path nearby.

                  " I suggest you take that way back up."

Artanis imitated his words snidely.  Celeborn just chuckled.  He climbed back up and sat under the shade of a tree.

                  " Where is Artanis?"  Thingol approached him with Melian on his arm.

Celeborn gave a small shrug.

                  " And where is your outer tunic?"  Melian demanded.

                  A soft cough came.  The two turned to look at the soaking wet and dripping Artanis.  She had pulled Celeborn's robe over her wet dress tightly.  Melian's eyebrows rose.

                  " Where did you get such an immodest dress?  It is nearly see-through."

Artanis managed a dignified and offended pose.

                  " My mother gave it to me.  She is the daughter of your husband's brother.  This is the dress of the Teleri."

A shadow fell over Artanis' face so quickly, the three Sindar wondered if they had really seen it.  Melian just clucked.

                  " Rule number one, Artanis.  Never go swimming in a white dress."

Artanis' face hardened.

                  " I did not plan to swim, Melian."

                  Three sets of eyes fell on the overly content Celeborn.  Celeborn looked up before his face fell and he held up his hands.

                  " I did not push her in.  I told her to take the path."

Artanis ' brow knitted together.

                  " Well, you did not inform me well enough."

Celeborn sat up.

                  " I warned you, but you are the hard-headed one."

Artanis threw her hands up.

                  " Oh, so now I am the hard-headed one.  Yesterday, it was you, you infuriating son of Galadhon."

Thingol and Melian watched Artanis stalk away.  Celeborn quickly rose, following her.  Melian looked up at Thingol with a small, knowing smile.

                  " I suspect you shall be finding a wedding present soon enough for Artanis."

~*~

                  Artanis' nose was buried deep in a book.  She sighed irritably when the cushion she sat on deflated a bit more.

_*I swear I will kill the next Elf that tries to come onto me._

                  " I am sorry."

Artanis let her book droop slightly.  Celeborn stood quickly, turning towards some books.  Artanis stood also, her feet following him unwillingly.  

                  She found him leaning across a secluded balcony.  He did not glance back, but she knew her presence did not go unnoticed.  Her steps took her to the opposite side of the balcony.  The sweet singing of creatures, Elves and nature wafted up from the trees to them, filling the silence.  She turned her eyes towards the silver haired Elf.  The soft light now filling the caves made it seem as if he glowed like one of the Calaquendi, an Elf that had come to Aman.  She approached him slowly, linking an arm through one of his.

                  " You do not need to apologize.  I was merely irritated with myself.  I did not mean to take it out on you."

                  Celeborn glanced over at her, his arm sliding around her small waist.  She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.  Her lips lifted when she felt his lips touch the top of her head.  She tilted her head up, her eyes meeting his.  He gently ran his own lips over hers.  Artanis refused to let him back away.  One of his hands gently cupped her cheek as the blissful merging of lips continued.  Celeborn was the first to back away, even if it was only millimeters away.  His warm and quick breaths hovering over her lips made her flush slightly.  His eyes darted up and then hardened.  Artanis turned her head seeing an unfamiliar Sindar.  

                  Celeborn straightened, instantly reverting back into his Captain of the Guard manner.

                  " What is it, Oropher?"

The golden haired Elf stepped forward.

                  " If you can manage to tear yourself away-" 

Celeborn's eyebrow arched dangerously.  Oropher coughed slightly into his fist.

                  " I mean if you are able to come, then Thingol wishes to see you."

Celeborn nodded.  He glanced down at Artanis.  She merely looked down.

                  " Duty calls," she failed to hide her disappointment as well as she would have liked.

Celeborn shot a glance at Oropher.  Oropher took the hint and left them.  Celeborn's hands gently played with the waves of hair falling down her back.

                  " I shall see you later."

A plan popped into Artanis' mind.  She looked up at him.

_*I should not…but it is far too tempting…_

Her hand trailed down his chest and she sent him a secretive smile.

                  " Come by my chambers later."

~*~

                  Celeborn sat in the council as Thingol talked in the front.  Another Elf stood to report the Noldor movements.  The Sindar kept close watch on the Noldor, unable to trust them.  Celeborn found it unnecessary to hold the guards and such present for such a meetings.  His mind drifted back to Artanis and her last comment.

_*Come by her chambers?  What does she mean by that?  Have I found her favor?_

His joy faded just as quickly as it appeared.

_*Or does she wish to refuse me?_

~*~

                  Artanis paced her chambers with hands clasped, dressed in a light summer sheath.  The pale peach dress glistened against her milky white skin in the low light.  The drooping neckline cascaded in a river of material to her naval.  She rubbed her hands together before glancing at herself in the nearby looking glass.

_*Will he refuse me?  This practice is nearly shunned in our cultures._

A soft knock came at the door breaking her from her thoughts.  She stared at the door motionless.

~*~

                  Celeborn knocked again when she did not answer and then began to move off.

_*She must have already retired…_

The door slowly opened.  Celeborn entered hesitantly, closing the door behind him.  He turned and then could only stare at what looked like a Valië standing nearby.  She glowed like the stars he seldom saw.  The plunging neckline made him notice, not for the first time, her well-endowed curves.

                  Artanis began to slowly walk towards him, her hair sending shimmers dancing around the room.  Celeborn was lost in the mere enchantment of her spellbinding beauty.  Her skin glowed against him, still filled with the light of the Trees, and it made him feel inadequate beside her.  Her gentle lips found his in a searing kiss.  Celeborn allowed her the control, in no mood to vie for it.  Artanis finally pulled back.

                  " I seek no union at this time, but I do give you my heart and my hand."

Celeborn softly kissed her, his strong arms encasing her.

                  " Likewise I do-" He paused, his eyes falling on the halo encasing her head- " Galadriel."

And thus in the Twilight of Summer came the naming of Galadriel and began a never-ending love.

**AN: When Artanis says that she means to seek no union at this time, but gives her heart and hand, she is in other words saying, we cannot get married right now, but lets have a bit of fun before hand.  Sex=marriage, so you think up in your own mind what else other than sex they can do in a bed.**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

                  Artanis laid against her warm lover as she slowly began to fly from her dreams.  She felt his gentle fingers tracing slow patterns on her bare arm.  He took great care in trying not to wake her.  She turned over so she could face him, gentle cupping his cheek and kissing his soft lips.

                  " Good morning," she whispered.

Celeborn pushed a stray strand of her hair back behind her ear.  He stole another kiss with a despondent sigh.

                  " There is only a hour or so before dawn."

Artanis yawned, stretching as he sat up.  Her eyes drifted down his smooth chest to the pooling sheets at a scrumptious area of his body.  She pursed her lips slightly watching him reach for his leggings nearby.

                  Both froze hearing a soft knock.  Celeborn's wide eyes glanced back at her.  She quickly pushed him into her bath area, closing the door.  She pulled on a robe and answered the door.

                  " Artanis!"

Artanis could only smile weakly.

                  " Finrod, Orodreth, Angrod and Aegnor, what a surprise."

~*~

                  Artanis sighed one great big sigh of relief when her brothers left her to go and ready themselves for breakfast.  She opened the bath door and found Celeborn sitting on the cold floor.  His chin lay on his now-covered chest as he slept peacefully.  Artanis smiled as she knelt beside him.

                  " Celeborn."  She whispered.

                  His eyes fluttered open and Artanis found herself having the most inane thought.

*He has such pretty eyes; a soft silver color edged with a dark slate gray with sparkles of white gleaming here and there.

Artanis shook her head slightly.  Celeborn rotated his stiff neck, running a hand over it.  He straightened shifting his taut shoulders.  He glanced up at her.

                  " I must have…"  He trailed off, his eyes staring cautiously behind her.

Artanis turned her shimmering head.  Behind them stood Finrod, frozen in mid-reach for his forgotten cloak.

                  Artanis stood, her brow furrowed slightly with embarrassment and worry.  Her eyes fell on the sword at Finrod's side.

*By Ilúvatar, why did he have to wear that today?  He always forgets it.  Why did he remember today of all days?

She crossed her arms, tilting her chin boldly.

                  " Why do you enter my chambers without knocking?"

Finrod's fiery eyes had already latched themselves onto Celeborn.

                  " Why is he in your room?"  There was no trace of friendliness in Finrod's voice.

Celeborn rose, smoothing his robes and then glancing at Artanis.  She turned to her brother.

                  " I have absolutely no idea."  She turned to Celeborn with an apologetic glance.  " Why were you in there?"

                  Celeborn's easy grin surfaced as he clasped his hands behind his back.  He hoped it would soothe the rage he could see plainly in Finrod's eyes.

                  " Well, Artanis, I was told your door here stuck.  I was asked to fix it.  They forgot to tell me how well it stuck.  I must have fallen asleep before you came back from dinner."  He stretched with a yawn.  " Duty has deprived me of some much needed sleep.  I am sorry for frightening you."

                  Artanis' face wore an obvious look of relief.  She sent him a secretive smile before glancing at her brother.

                  " You should have known there was a perfectly explainable reason for this."

Finrod just nodded, turning as if he was leaving.  Artanis glanced at Celeborn.

*You had me worried for a moment.

Celeborn ran a hand over his neck.

*Thank you for almost letting my head become a Noldo mantelpiece.

Artanis laughed softly, running a soft hand on his shoulder.

*Your head is safe.  I always receive what I ask for.

Celeborn's eyes darted up behind her.  He nudged her slightly, an indifferent look on his face.

                  Finrod stood by Artanis' bed, holding a familiar shirt.  The silver-gray material matched what Celeborn wore and it bore the tell-tale tree embroidered in silver.

                  " Whose is this, Artanis?"  Finrod's voice was dangerously quiet.

Celeborn and Artanis could only stare at it.  Celeborn almost groaned.  He had forgotten one piece of clothing; one piece and Finrod just had to find it.

*Artanis, what do we do?

                  Artanis strode forward and snatched the shirt from Finrod.  Finrod's mouth tightened as he glared at her.  She returned a just as smoldering glance his way.

                  " Out, Finrod.  'Tis no business of yours what goes on in my chambers."

Her brother looked offended for a brief moment before he shook his head.  Artanis hated the look of hurt disbelief in his eyes when he looked up at her.

                  " When did I, your favorite brother, fall from your grace?"

Finrod trudged out of the room, closing the door with an audible click.  

~*~

                  Celeborn entered the dining room with his usual smile.  Many of the courtiers were not surprised when Artanis entered with him.  It was no small secret that the Captain of the Guard was seemingly entranced with the Noldo.  Thingol had seemed overjoyed at the proposition that his Captain of the Guard might wed a Noldo princess.  Today though, Thingol seemed to stew like an about-to-burst thundercloud.  Celeborn approached swiftly and sat, allowing Artanis to join her brothers.

                  " You are late."  Thingol's low voice showed he was quite unhappy with someone. 

                  " Forgive me, my lord.  You will have to speak with the Noldo, Artanis, as to my tardiness.  She seems to take quite a time to dress and that female stuff."

Artanis turned from her chair nearby with a smile.

                  " I was waiting for you, Celeborn, if I remember correctly.  I could have swam to Aman and back before you were done."

                  Thingol's fist slamming against the table sent all eyes that way.  He stood half-way.  Melian stood also, perceiving what he had to say.

                  " Leave us.  All save the Noldor."  She glanced at Celeborn when he rose.  " Not you, Celeborn.  You must hear this also."

Thingol leaned across the table towards Finrod sitting across from him.  The king's eyes were narrowed and his lip curled in disgust.

                  " Ill you have done to me, kinsman.  You have hid from me things, terrible things."  Thingol's voice lowered.  " For I know all the evil deeds of the Noldor."

                  Instantly, every Noldo was on the edge of their seat.  Celeborn caught an agitated flurry of hands from Artanis as she began to play with her napkin.

                  " What ill have I done to you, lord?  Or what evil has any Noldo done to you or your realm?  The Noldor have done nothing to you or your people."  Finrod said quietly, keeping his eyes away from the king's.

Thingol gave a small laugh, though his face remained cruel.

                  " I marvel at you, son of Eärwen," Thingol said, " That you come from slaying your mother's kin and yet you say nothing in defense, nor seek any pardon."

                  Celeborn glanced quickly at Artanis questioningly.  She shook her head, putting a hand to her head.  Finrod was silent, glancing at his brothers.  Artanis finally looked up.

                  " Who told?"

Thingol looked slightly surprised, as did Celeborn.

                  " You killed Elves?"  Celeborn stood, slightly outraged.

                  Melian put a hand on his arm with a headshake.  Celeborn nodded.

                  " As if we are better," he muttered under his breath as he sat back down.

                  " I received letters from Círdan, along the coast."  Thingol told them.

The room was silent again.  The Noldor kept their heads down, unwilling to speak.  Angrod suddenly stood, knocking his chair over in his haste.

                  He leaned across the table so suddenly, even Celeborn stood again as if to protect Thingol.  Angrod's livid eyes met Celeborn's for a moment before turning back to Thingol.

                  " I know not what lies you have heard, Thingol, king of Menegroth; but know this: we came not red-handed.  Guiltless we came here, save that we listened to the folly of Fëanor's words.  No evil did we do on this road, but we, ourselves suffered at great length."  Angrod paused, his anger fading away.  " Yet we forgave it.  We are tale-bearers to you, for out of our loyalty, have we been silent.  Now the truth you shall know."

Angrod went on to speak against the Sons of Fëanor, telling of the spilling of blood at Alqualondë and the Doom of Mandos and the burning of the ships at Losgar.

                  " Why is it then, that we endured the Grinding Ice to bear the name of kinslayers and traitors?"  Angrod finished.

                  The room was silent.  Artanis could not meet Celeborn's eyes.  Melian gave a sad sigh.

                  " Yet the Doom of Mandos lies upon you also."

The room returned to its silence.  It seemed to stretch on for hours until Thingol gave a heavy sigh.

                  " Go now from Menegroth, but know that its doors are not closed to you."  Thingol glanced at Celeborn.  " But know this, never in my realm shall the language of the Kinslayers be heard.  All the Sindar shall hear my command that the neither speak nor answer with the tongue of the Noldor.  All that do, shall be known as kinslayers themselves."

                  The sons of Finarfin stood, but Artanis remained seated.  Orodreth looked back at her with a confused look.

                  " Will you not come with your kin, Artanis?"

Artanis remained silent.  Thingol waved a hand.

                  " Artanis is not turned away from here.  She is free to remain here under one condition."  Thingol paused.  " She must change her name from the language of the Noldor to Sindarin."

~*~

                  Artanis found her brothers ready to depart.  She first went to Finrod.

                  " I am sorry."

Finrod looked down at her.

                  " I feel as if you are slipping away from us, Artanis.  I barely know who you are anymore."

Artanis hugged him, tears biting at her eyes.  She looked up at Finrod.

                  " I think I am falling in love, Finrod."

His eyes softened and he caught sight of the silver haired captain speaking with another guard nearby.

                  " Do not be rash, sister.  I do not know why his shirt was in your room, but I pray it is not why I think it is."

Artanis merely looked up innocently.

                  " After all those times when I covered for you and Amarië, you question me?"

Finrod just laughed, hugging her close.  His voice still bore a hint of displeasure as he nodded.

                  " All is forgiven, Artanis."

Artanis looked up at him.

                  " I am of age, Finrod.  Did you expect me to remain a child forever?"

Finrod sighed before he hugged her closer.

                  " I had hoped I would never find an Elf in your room."  Finrod tipped up her chin.  " And if it happens again, my sword shall be unleashed.  Take care, Artanis.  I do not allow Elves near you lightly."

Artanis held on close to him, burying her face in his chest with a smile.

                  " Are we allowed to join this hug?"  Orodreth's voice broke the silence.

Artanis was squished by her other three brothers.  

~*~

                  Celeborn watched from the corner of his eye, as she was smashed in a group hug by her brothers.  Her laughter reigned in the small clearing like a song.  He shook his head with a small laugh.  

                  " What do you think she will rename herself as?"

Celeborn looked down at Melian with a small shrug.

                  " Artanis has always chosen what she wants."

Melian raised an eyebrow, poking him in the side slightly.

                  " Aye, I am sure you are quite familiar with that."

Celeborn flushed slightly.  Melian smiled, seeing a joy about him that had been missing for a long time.

                  " She said you already had named her," Melian prodded.

Celeborn cleared his throat, seeing the Noldor mounting and preparing to leave.  

                  " Galadriel."

He then walked away to give last instructions to the Noldor.  Melian rubbed her chin.

                  " Galadriel."  She nodded slightly.  " At least this name fits."

**AN: All information in this chapter is taken from The Silmarillion.  A bit of history here in case you did not understand a part.**

**Spilling of blood at Alqualondë- Fëanor and his sons, plus Fingon and some of his people killed many of the Elves there in Aman over ships.**

**Doom of Mandos- Elves can now die by either sword or grief.  Elves were not meant to die.**

**Burning of the ships at Losgar- the ships Fëanor killed for were burned here, making all of Fingolfin's people take the route through the icy wastelands.  Many Elves died because of this.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

                  Artanis enjoyed waking to the gentle light of Menegroth, the sweet singing of birds and the warmth of her lover beside her.  She opened her eyes a bit, finding him actually asleep.  She ran a hand over his smooth cheek, knowing he would not awake.  He had been oddly tired of late, an attribute not commonly seen among Elves.  Artanis gave a small sigh.

_*Tomorrow, I forever change my name._

She ran another soft touch along his strong jaw.

_*But it is well worth it._

                  Celeborn shot up suddenly with a deep gasp.  Artanis sat up also, seeing the stiffness in every fiber of his being.  She touched his shoulder softly.

                  " Celeborn?"  She asked cautiously.

                  His face faded from its terrified expression to relief and then embarrassment.  Artanis gently rubbed his shoulders.

                  " What haunts you," she paused, trying to sound the unfamiliar words, " _Meleth-nin **(my love)**_?"

Celeborn just rubbed his face with his hands and then shook his head.

                  " You need not-"

                  " I do, Celeborn.  I worry about you, even if I am not your wife."  Artanis raised her voice forcefully.

                  Celeborn sat there a moment, looking much like a scolded child.  He finally met her eyes and sighed, his shoulders deflating.

                  " My watch three nights ago took me near Nan Dungortheb."  Celeborn saw Artanis' headshake at the unfamiliar place.  " It is a crevice between Menegroth and the mountains.  The demon, Ungoliant, has bred her children there."

Artanis shivered, closing her eyes for a moment.

                  " I know what you saw."  She whispered.  " You need not go on."

                  " You know of Ungoliant?"  Celeborn asked.

Artanis nodded.

                  " 'Tis that wretched creature that teamed with Morgoth to destroy the Two Trees and put Aman into darkness."

                  It was silent for a moment before Celeborn lay back down, beckoning her to the shelter of his arms.  She consented without hesitation and took solace in his understanding.

                  " I see we have the same fear."

Artanis laughed softly, looking up and kissing him softly.

                  " I do not fear anything, mind you, Master Celeborn."

Celeborn just chuckled, resting his head against hers.  His slowed breathing indicated he was near dreams.  Artanis suddenly disappeared from his grasp.  Celeborn turned his head quickly.

                  " Gala-"

                  Oropher entered the room, leaning against the door.

                  " I am glad to see you are awake.  Thingol sent me to find you."

Celeborn sat up lazily, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

                  " Now?  It is so early."

Oropher shook his head.

                  " Your curtains are drawn, sir.  Tis well past noon time."

                  " What does Thingol want?"  Celeborn asked.

Oropher waved a hand dismissively.

                  " The woman Noldo is missing.  I dare not utter her name for it is in that cursed Noldor language still and not ours."

Celeborn tried to keep breathing.

                  " If you give me a moment to dress, I shall join the search right away."

                  Oropher left.  Artanis came out of her hiding place, pausing to pick up her dress.  She slipped it on, but left the many fastenings undone.  Celeborn had already risen, slipping on leggings and a soft, long shirt.  She touched his shoulder.

                  " I will dress and then head for my room.  Go there first so we may end this quickly."

Celeborn nodded, gently kissing her.  Artanis lifted her long hair, turning her back to him.  Celeborn began to quickly button the numerous buttons.

                  " By Morgoth, Celeborn, come…."

                  The three stared wide-eyed at each other.  Oropher flushed a deep red, running a nervous hand over his neck.  Celeborn took a couple of steps, pulling the Elf inside and then shutting the door.  Artanis had to admit that her lover looked formidable when he glared at the young guard.

                  " You shall speak no word of this, Oropher.  Understand?"

Oropher licked his lips before nodding.  He kept his eyes downcast.

                  " I shall say nothing, sir."

                  " Good."  Celeborn's face lightened.  " Now go and tell Thingol that Galadriel and I merely skipped breakfast on our own accord."

                  " Galadriel?"  Oropher asked.

Celeborn made a motion to Artanis.

                  " I can no longer call her by her given name, now can I?"

Oropher gave a small nod.

                  " I shall tell them what you said."

Celeborn stopped him.

                  " And about what you saw?"

Oropher just nodded again.  Celeborn released him.  Artanis moved forward to stand beside Celeborn.  He turned back to the last few buttons to be fastened.  He kissed her neck when he was finished.

                  " He will remain mum."

~*~

                  Celeborn poked a head out of his room to make sure there was no one in the hall.  He looked back at Artanis and motioned for her to follow.  Celeborn offered his arm.

                  " Care to join me in a walk, m'lady?"

Artanis smiled, taking his hand instead.

                  " By all means, sir, please lead on."

At a leisurely pace, the two strolled down the hallway, smiles on their faces as if naught had happened.  They turned a corner to find an incensed Maia waiting for them.

~*~

                  " If you two think I have not know of this…"  Melian paused in her pacing before continuing in a disgusted tone.  " Relationship, then you are terribly wrong.  I know of all that goes on in Menegroth, including what happens on hot summer nights."

Artanis rolled her eyes slightly, crossing her legs in her chair and staring at Melian with an uninterested look.  Celeborn, on the other hand, wrung his hands as he stared down at the ground.  Melian leaned against her desk with a headshake.

                  " What have you two to say?  I expect some kind of rebuttal."

                  Celeborn looked up and then at Artanis.  He stood, his eyes flashing with an insubordinate light.  Melian sent him a warning look.  He laid a hand on Artanis' shoulder.

                  " I do not expect you to understand, Melian, for though you see all, I doubt now that you feel, at all."

                  " Celeborn," Melian said in a low, warning tone.

Celeborn shook his head.  Artanis stood also, crossing her arms.

                  " I know what he wishes to say."  Artanis came forward towards Melian.  " He loves me, as I love him.  We have given each other our hearts and hands."

                  " And yet you take great care to not consummate a union."  Melian took one of each of the Elves' hands.  " Both of you have become so dear to me.  Daughter of Finarfin, you are like another daughter to me as I instruct thee.  Celeborn, you are the son Thingol and I never had.  I do not want either of your reputations soiled."

                  Celeborn squeezed Melian's hand, sending her a comforting smile.

                  " You need not worry."

Melian brushed away, becoming formal again.  She turned, glancing at them.

                  " If this continues as it has, I expect wedding rings by the end of this year.  That is one month."  Melian's eyes and tone darkened.  " If it does not occur, then she shall return to her people and this relationship will be null."

Artanis' temper flared.  She crossed her arms.

                  " Then you are forcing us to wed!"

Melian looked up coolly, a small smile on her face.

                  " Or you two quit your-" Melian coughed-" Extra activities."

Celeborn glanced at Artanis.

                  " And we have until the end of this month which is…"  He raised his eyebrows in a question.

Melian glanced outside with a sigh.

                  " _Echuir_."

Artanis just shook her head, storming from the room.  Melian watched her go sadly.

                  " Somehow I knew she would react so."

Celeborn saw her sit down and then he knelt beside her.

                  " She has never been one to be ruled."

Melian ran a hand over Celeborn's cheek.  She shook her head with a sigh.

                  " I can see that you truly love her.  Nothing I say will dissuade you."

Celeborn shook his head.

                  " I am not as fiery as she is, but I am ever bit as stubborn."

Melian laughed, though her eyes remained sad.  

                  " You have no notion of what you shall go through, Celeborn."

Celeborn sent her a small smile.

                  " And yet that does not scare me."

Melian stood, pulling him to his feet.

                  " What shall you do?  I will not breech my ultimatum just because I am fond of you."

Celeborn shoved his hands into his pockets.

                  " I presume Artanis and I shall be having a long talk."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

                  Artanis furiously paced her room.  She picked up a small book nearby and hurled it at the wall, ignoring the Elves that rushed in.  She glared at them.

                  " Let me be."

The Elves slunk away, murmerring among themselves.  Artanis finally plopped down in a chair, angry tears cascading down her face.

                  It seemed as if she sat there for hours before she felt two gentle thumbs wiping the tears away with soft whispers.  Artanis glanced up at Celeborn, seeing the gentle devotion in his eyes as he knelt beside her.

                  " I hate her," Artanis murmured.

Celeborn merely rubbed her back.

                  " Artanis," he began.

                  Artanis stood, pushing away his hand as she began to pace again.  She looked back at Celeborn and sighed.  He was still kneeling beside her now-empty chair, staring down at his hands.  She tottered to him, falling to her knees beside him.

                  " Forgive my sharpness.  I am just so angry.  How dare she!"

Celeborn took her hands, pulling them to his lips.

                  " She gave us no choice that I had not already contemplated."

Artanis let loose a heavy sigh, her shoulders falling.  Celeborn shifted so he could gaze into her eyes when she remained silent.

                  " You do not feel the same?"

                  Artanis' head shot up.

                  " Of course I do."  She ran a hand down his cheek.  " I just never thought me…that I."  She touched her heart.  " In Aman, no one thought I would ever settle down."  She fingered his robes.  " Find a husband."

Celeborn retook her hands.

                  " I do not know if it is also a Noldor custom, but among the Sindar and Teleri, before I may even ask for your hand, I must speak with the head of your house."

Artanis groaned slightly, yet good-naturedly.

                  " Finrod is the eldest, but let me go speak with him first."

Celeborn nodded.

                  " I shall tell Melian our intentions at least.  Maybe then, she shall give us a small time extension."

Artanis leaned over, capturing his lips.  She pulled back slightly, leaning against him.

                  " _Im meleth le **(I love you)**_," Artanis sounded the words out carefully.

Celeborn smiled, running a gentle handover her cheek.

                  " You are learning the language fast."

Artanis giggled softly.

                  " Tis the only phrase I know."

Celeborn laughed also.

                  " I do not mind knowing that.  Maybe I shall teach you no other phrase."

Artanis giggled softly, snuggling closer into him.

                  " I would not mind either."  A mischievous smile lit her face as she looked up.  " Only as long as you are my instructor."

A perfectly arched eyebrow raised on her lover's face.

                  " What shall I instruct you in?"

Artanis bit her lip with a smile.

                  " Need I remind thee?  My room is open for your lessons."

Artanis rose, pulling him to his feet.  With a smile, she beckoned him to follow her into her inner chambers, shutting the door with a smile.

~*~

                  Thingol stood before Artanis as she took a solemn oath.

                  " I, daughter of Finarfin."  He paused now and then, listening to her repeat it.  " Vow to remain true to my kinsmen of Doriath.  I shall never speak in the language of the Noldor, nor answer to it.  I swear to this by my life, for if it is broken, my life is what I shall pay."

Artanis stood taller as Thingol approached her.  He kissed both of her cheeks.

                  " To signify your assimilation into Doriath, you have changed your name to our language.  From this day forward, you are now Galadriel.  Your old names are a thing of the past, never to be used here or in any realm I control."

Thingol kissed her cheeks with a smile.

                  " Welcome, child."

Galadriel smiled at her great-uncle.

                  " Thank you."

Thingol returned the smile.

                  " And now you will return to your brothers?  I do not understand."

Galadriel could see Melian approaching from the corner of her eye.

                  " I shall tell them of my name change and such."

Thingol glanced at his wife, before back at Galadriel.

                  " I have also found that my Captain of the Guard has taken leave a couple days after you.  He is rather mysterious about the whys and wherefores."

Galadriel shrugged slightly.

                  " You will have to take up that with him."

~*~

                  Celeborn sat alone, scribbling in a tiny book.  He heard the footsteps and recognized them.

                  " My lord, why do you seek me out?"

Thingol turned around, surprised to have missed Celeborn.  Celeborn stuck the quill in his place in the book as Thingol sat beside him.

                  " I wished to ask you about the reason you are taking a leave for a week or two."

                  Celeborn looked down, almost bashfully.  He glanced up at Thingol.

                  " I am going to see Finrod."

Thingol's eyes showed his surprise.  Thingol rubbed his chin.

                  " I did not know the relationship had progressed so.  I need to watch you closely."

Celeborn smiled, with a dismissive shoulder shrug.

                  " You have had other things on your mind."

Thingol touched Celeborn's shoulder.

                  " I should not have let my watch on you fall lax, no matter how busy I am."

Celeborn just smiled.

                  " Thank you, sir.  I am honored by your concern."

Thingol sat beside him.

                  " Now, tell me about this relationship between you and the Noldo."

~*~

                  Galadriel threw another dress into her bag with a grunt.  She finally sat on the bed with a pout.  Celeborn entered with a wary look.

_*By Eru, what is eating her?_

Galadriel glanced up at him.  She motioned him to sit beside her.  Celeborn did as requested and was surprised when she leaned into him, burying her face in his chest.

                  " I do not want to leave."

                  Celeborn wrapped his arms around her.

                  " I will be there but a day after you arrive."  He tipped up her chin.  "I will be there for you."

Galadriel sighed.

                  " I am such a child."

Celeborn tugged on her wrist when she began to rise.

                  " And that is why I love thee."

Galadriel sent him a smile.  She leaned down, granting him a quick kiss.

                  " No go."  She began to shoo him out.  " I have to pack."

Celeborn turned and stared at the closed door.  He shrugged.

                  " Good-bye, Galadriel.  I have to head out to the North border today."

The door flung back open.

                  " You are leaving now?"

Celeborn nodded.

                  " I tried, but I have to lead my men.  There is no other way."  He took her hand.  " Good-bye, Galadriel."

Galadriel watched him go with a sigh and then turned back to her packing.  She sighed.  

_*Suddenly Nargothrond seems to be a bad idea._


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

                  Finrod exited Nargothrond with a cheery smile.  He embraced his sister and then glanced at her Sindar guards.

                  " I see you brought the protection of Thingol with you, Artanis."  Finrod said, gently kissing her cheek.

                  " I have changed my name, Finrod.  I am Galadriel now."

Finrod shook his head and then glanced at each of the guards again.

                  " I thought Celeborn would be with you.  You two are inseperable."

Galadriel shook her shimmering head with a sad smile.

                  " Nay, he had Doriath to protect.  He sent the best Elves with me and promised he would join me as soon as he could."

Finrod smiled down at her.

                  " You are not my baby sister anymore."  He paused.  " Galadriel.  You have grown to be a beautiful woman."

Galadriel just laughed.

                  " Poetic today, are we?  I am famished, Finrod.  I hope you have plenty of food."

Finrod chuckled.            

                  " I remember how much you eat.  You eat enough for three grown men."

Galadriel pushed him.

                  " I do not."  A smile slid across her face.  " Four grown men, if you please."

Finrod threw his head back and laughed.  He motioned for the Sindar to follow them.  He hugged Galadriel close as they began into the caves.

                  " I am glad you have come, Galadriel."

~*~

                  Finrod could see his sister took great delight in the crafting of his great labyrinth of caves.  She had desired her own realm since she was young.  Finrod slipped an arm around her shoulders, causing her to glance up quickly.  

                  " Why have you come?  I feel your sorrow at leaving Celeborn's side."  Finrod smiled sadly.  " There is a bond between you two that I am jealous of."

Galadriel slid an arm around his lean waist as they began to walk through the halls.

                  " You shall always be my favorite brother, Finrod.  Not even my husband could take your place."

                  " Husband?"  Finrod glanced at her incredulously.  " Who has taken my Artanis?  She never spoke of weddings or vows."  Finrod's face darkened with the sudden implication.  " You are that serious about Celeborn?"

                  Galadriel nodded.  She stopped walking, taking Finrod's hand.

                  " I came to urge you that when he arrives in a day or so, you do not dissuade us."

Finrod gazed at her with a sad look in his eyes.

                  " I promised Atar you would marry a good Noldo."

Galadriel crossed her arms, a flash of temper flaring.

                  " A good Elf, Finrod."  She corrected.  "Do not lie to me.  Atar would approve."

Finrod lifted his chin.

                  " Who are you to know Atar's mind so well?"

                  " I spent just about every breathing moment with him."  Galadriel cried.  " You were always off with Amarië.  Atar and I talked a lot."

Finrod shook his head.

                  " Celeborn is a good Elf, but I will not allow it."

Galadriel strode up so she was face to face with her brother.

                  " You know that without your approval, Celeborn will not wed me."

Finrod shrugged.

                  " That you will have to take up with him."

He walked away.  Galadriel furled and unfurled her fists.  She turned away, walking away blindly for hot, angry tears blurred her vision.

_*Curse it all!  Where is Amarië when I need her?_

~*~

                  Finrod knocked on the door of the room his sister inhabited.  

                  " Go away, Finrod."

Finrod sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

                  " I just want to talk, Artanis."

                  " I am not Artanis.  I am Galadriel."

Finrod bit his lip and closed his eyes to contain his anger.

                  " Fine, Galadriel, will you let me in?"

                  " No."

                  Finrod ran a hand over his chin.

                  " Artan-Galadriel," Finrod corrected himself.  " Understand where I come from.  You are the only daughter of Finarfin.  You are a high-ranking lady."

The door flew open.

                  " And I would give it up in a minute to marry Celeborn."

The blunt honesty in her eyes scared Finrod.  He looked down.

                  " You know I can never deny you anything you truly want."

A grin flew over her face.  She hugged her brother.

                  " Thank you."

Finrod sent her a hard look.

                  " Answer me this: Why was Celeborn's shirt on your floor that morning?"

~*~

                  Galadriel sat alone in the beautifully furnished room.  She stood, commencing to pace as she wrung the piece of cloth between her hands.  Pacing was one habit she was unaccustomed to.  She bit her lip, throwing her hands down and looking up at the stony ceiling.

*I expected Finrod to rage, but not like this.  It has been three days and he still will not speak or even look at me.

She sighed.

*It was unwise to tell Finrod the truth.  That Celeborn and I…

A dreamy smile lit her face at the thought of her Sindar lover.  Darkness covered her face.

*Yet I do not fear Finrod's reaction.  I would act the same given the chance to do this life over again.

                  She shivered slightly.  Nargothrond did not have the hospitable essence Menegroth did.  Then again, these caves were not finished.  Galadriel looked around.

*I never knew coming to a place with such activity and people could be so lonely.

Finrod suddenly appeared.  Galadriel froze, staring at him with a hopeful expression.  He took her hands with a dark look.

                  " Come."

~*~

                  Galadriel rushed from her brother's arms as soon as she saw the Elf.  She knelt beside the bed, gently brushing the hair away from the young Sindar's face.  She looked around, expecting to see her lover, but he was nowhere to be found.

                  " My lady."

Galadriel turned her eyes down, gently cleansing his shoulder wound from some provided materials.

                  " Oropher."  Her face shadowed.  " Are you alone?"  She waited for his affirmative nod.  " What happened?"

Oropher swallowed hard, biting his lip as she gently probed his shoulder.

                  " We stopped at nightfall where we met some Noldor; your brothers, lady Galadriel, and some of Fingolfin's kin."  Oropher paused.  " We had been on guard all day.  Something was following us, yet even our skill could not find it."

His head fell back on the pillow.  Galadriel's eyes stung with tears at his pain.  She gently bound his shoulder.

                  " Go on when you can, Oropher."

Oropher closed his eyes slightly, his word barely escaping his lips before he fainted in pain.

                  " Orcs."

~*~

                  Galadriel followed her brother vehemently.  
                  " You will not send me to my room, Finrod, like some sniveling wench.  I am coming with you.  These Sindar you wish to take with you are under my command.  Without me they shall not follow; and you do not have strength without them."

Finrod spun around, marching up to her.  Galadriel held her ground, lifting her chin up.  Finrod shook his head.

                  " I will never know why Nana and Ada had to have you.  You are a thorn in my side, Artanis."

                  Galadriel refused to show any pain.

                  " I am Galadriel, Finrod.  You will address a lady of the Sindar properly."

Finrod looked at her, pain shining in his eyes.

                  " You are a lady of the Sindar, Galadriel.  I barely know you anymore.  You never wanted anything to do with the Sindar until you met him."

Galadriel gently touched his cheek.

                  " I thought you would know what it is like to love and know that you have to wait; wait until times are better."  She crossed her arms, a rare tear falling down her face.  " I may have lost him, Finrod."

Finrod hugged her.

                  " Come on, Sister.  I do not know why I was lax to let you join.  Your sword wielding skills will be an asset to us bowmen."

~*~

                  The band rode at a brisk speed, led by a tireless Oropher.  Galadriel was the only woman counted among them.  They came to the obvious site of the fight a day and a half later.  Bodies lay dead, heads thrown haphazardly in the mix.  Galadriel's mouth tightened as she took it all in with a steely gaze.  Other Elves lost their meals in bushes at the sheer grotesqueness of it.  She dismounted, quelling her nausea.  Finrod jumped down beside her, hoping to protect her if indeed her lover lay among the ruins.

                  " See if you can find any living or identify any."  Finrod called.

                  Galadriel moved off on her own, moving off to the side.  Tears had broken through the dam as she spied a glint of silver.  She bent her fingers hovering, not wishing to disturb the sight.  She gathered up the emptied silver embroidered quiver and then found the broken bow.  She lifted them, eyes tracing every minute detail, down to the very last bloodstain.  Finrod slowly approached.

                  " Artanis?"

She turned, holding both items to her chest.

                  " I swear that if he is dead, no one will stop my retribution on those foul beasts."

She kicked a felled orc, watching its head fly off and hit a tree.  

                  Oropher approached her also.

                  " My lady, our lord is not among these."

Galadriel nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

                  " Can you track them?"

Oropher smiled.

                  " My lady, you are speaking to Sindar."  He glanced up at Finrod.  "And I am sure your brother's men are not any less of trackers."

Galadriel nodded.  She attached the fallen quiver to her, not minding the extra weight.  The bow was placed in a saddlebag, for it had broken in half.  She mounted, turning to the Sindar.

                  " Men noram lim **(We ride on)**."

The Sindar nodded, glad she spoke their tongue.  Finrod glanced back, noting the perimeter the Sindar had formed around their captain's lady.  He smiled slightly.

*They are true to the end.  Their Captain may be dead, yet they protect her with their lives.

~*~

                  Celeborn groaned, pressing his eyes closer together.  He gingerly moved his hands, finding them strangely unbound.  His eyes flew open, causing him to wince painfully.  He took in the other prisoners and then their dreary surroundings.  He groaned again.

*Prisoners.  Of all the rotten luck…

The sound of retching made his glance to his left.

                  " Here."  He put a comforting hand on the vomiting Elf.

Every one of their wrists were unbound, but their feet were chained to a large stake in the middle of their group.

                  " Why did they save some of us?  I wish for Mandos."

One of the Noldor sent that one a silencing look.  Celeborn sat up, eyes scanning for their guards.

                  " I know not of this Mandos you speak of."  He said softly.  " Yet, I urge you to remember that orcs are not the most capable of creatures.  We must be ready if opportunity presents itself."

                  " What if it does not?  What will happen to us?"

Celeborn looked down, shrugging slightly.

                  " I dare not dishearten us further."


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

                  They had been traveling for three days straight following the obvious trail of destruction.  Finrod pulled the company to a halt.

                  " Take a quick rest."  He called.  " We will begin again soon."

He caught sight of his sister sitting by herself.  She examined the edge of her sword, ignoring him as he sat beside her.  

                  " They are not dead, Finrod."

Finrod put a hand on her sword.

                  " What if they are?"

Galadriel shook her head.

                  " I refuse to succumb to grief afore the truth is found."

Finrod stood.

                  " They will be dead, Artanis.  You have seen as well as I have.  They are eating these Elves.  You see the remains.  They will all be dead.  It is useless."

                  Every Elf was staring at them.  Galadriel rose.  She pushed her brother.

                  " Who are you to claim to know everything?"  She shook her head.  "There is always hope, always."

Finrod shook his head again, watching her walk away.

                  " Tis a fool's hope, Artanis.  Twas a fool's hope that let us believe Fëanor's words.  Twas a fool's hope that made us think we could defeat Morgoth."

Artanis looked at him over her shoulder.

                  " Finrod, it is a fool's hope that keeps us all alive."  She put her sword in her sheath.  " Arise, Elves.  We ride again."

~*~

                  Celeborn felt the distinct touch flutter into his mind.  His eyes flew open and he sat up.

_*Galadriel?_

A surge of pure joy flew through his mind.

_*Hold on, my love.  We are coming._

~*~

                  Their journey had come to an end.  The Elves formed a perimeter around the unsuspecting orcs.  Ever so silently, they crept about, like shadows on a dark night.  Galadriel found the prisoners and their guards.  Emotionlessly, she slew the two guards before they could raise any alarm.  She threw down her sword and bent beside Celeborn.  He was as pale as death.

_*Blessed Eru, no._

                  " Celeborn?"  She shook him.

His eyes fluttered open.

                  " Am I dead?"  He whispered.

She gently kissed his chapped lips.  Celeborn licked them, raising a hand to her cheek.

                  " I am most certainly not dead."

                  She pulled him into a sitting position and then eyed the chain.  She contemplated a moment before putting a hand on the spike and beginning to murmur.  The shackles fell from their ankles.  At that, the other captive Elves awoke.

                  " Artanis?"  Orodreth rubbed his eyes.  " How?"

                  " You can thank the Sindar, Oropher, later for alerting all of Nargothrond.  Now come.  We dare not linger long whilst the other Elves are at work."

~*~

                  Finrod greeted the captives once every orc was dead.  

                  " We are glad to have found you safe and alive."

With a smile, Fingon waved his hand, all the more cockier now that his chains were gone.

                  " The wits of the Noldor would have overcome sooner or later."

Many Sindar bristled at that remark, glancing intently at their captain.  Celeborn silenced their objections with a hard look that did not go missed by any Elf.

                  " What, Celeborn?"  Fingon asked, speaking Celeborn as if it was a curse.

Celeborn shrugged.

                  " I simply know the situation a bit better."

                  Fingon bristled, crossing his arms.  There never had been any love between him and Celeborn.

                  " Let us not bicker."  Finrod began.

                  " No, let him tell us how he knows this."  Fingon interrupted.

Celeborn raised his sleeves, revealing two pink scars that resembled bracelets around his wrists.  Galadriel even gazed at them in surprised.  She had never noticed them before.  Celeborn drew the sleeves back over his wrists.

                  " Those they chain around the wrists, they mean to eat.  None of us were chained that way, save a few that we never saw again.  Chaining us by our ankles is a sure sign that they," Celeborn paused, glancing up at Fingon.  " They meant to make us like them."

                  Fingon shrugged.

                  " So you were captured once?  So have I been, as of now."

At that a Sindar stepped forward for his Captain's honor.

                  " How dare you speak like that to our Captain!  He is wiser than you newcomers, having met up with orcs more times than you ever will.  You Noldor have not seen the horrors we have in our lands."

Fingon moved forward to challenge the insubordinate Elf.  Celeborn made a motion at the guard.  The Sindar bowed his head and stepped back to his place.  Galadriel put a hand to her cousin's chest.

                  " You have just escaped orcs.  Rest Fingon.  Let your dislike be put aside for a moment."  She said softly.

                  Fingon sent her a brief nod, but saved a smoldering glare for Celeborn.  Finrod sharply clapped his hands, upsetting the silence.

                  " Nargothrond is not too far away.  If we double our persons on the horses, we shall reach it quicker."

~*~

                  Galadriel and Celeborn sat away from the warm fire.  She laid her head against his chest.

                  " You are not hurt?"

Celeborn continued to smooth her hair.

                  " I am fine, Galadriel.  The memories cannot be forgot, but I am fine."

She sat up, searching his face.

                  " Share them with me?"  She asked, trailing a hand over his cheek.

Celeborn shook his head.

                  " The pain lessens in time."

Galadriel saw his resolve and settled for laying her head on his shoulder.

                  " I hope you are not this stubborn when we wed."

Celeborn smiled down at her.

                  " It would be different."  He tilted up her chin.  " Then we are one; and the memories are borne between us."

                  Finrod settled beside Galadriel.

                  " Glad to see you two well."

Galadriel glared at her brother.

                  " Go away, Finrod."

Finrod chuckled.

                  " I just wanted to check on you."

Galadriel sat up, pushing him.

                  " I am fine.  You know that.  Go bother Orodreth or Fingon.  Eru knows Fingon needs someone to burst that ego of his."

Finrod patted her shoulder.

                  " May I remind you that that is your job and yours alone?"

Galadriel sighed, standing and pulling her brother with her.  She kicked the bottom of Fingon's sole when she found him.

                  " You look like an orc, Fingon.  Mayhaps you need a bath to rid you of that smell."

Fingon's jaw fell.

                  " Why you impertinent little brat."

                  Galadriel laughed, slipping from his grasp.

                  " You never could catch me.  You still have your butter fingers, Fingon."

Fingon threw his hands up, seeing Celeborn.

                  " And you like her?"

Galadriel approached her cousin again.

                  " Of course he does, Fingon.  I only tease you because you upset so easily."

Fingon made a raspberry-like sound, taking his seat again.  Galadriel returned to Celeborn's arms.

                  " He deserved that."

Celeborn shrugged.

                  " He deserves a good kick in the rear if you ask me."

Galadriel laughed gaily, her spirits rising like the dancing flames into the sky.

~*~

                  Finrod watched Celeborn and Galadriel as the two rode beside him and Orodreth.

                  " I cannot believe I am seeing this."  Orodreth hissed.  " Artanis is tamed by the quiet Sindar?"

Finrod shook his head with a chuckle, glancing over his shoulder at his brother.

                  " She means to wed him also."

Orodreth's jaw dropped.

                  " That is why they have come?"

Finrod nodded, suddenly grave.

                  " He has come to ask my permission."

                  " What shall you say?"  Orodreth's tone was heavily guarded.

Finrod shrugged.

                  " I must allow it.  I gave Artanis my word."  He sighed.  "Leastways, I cannot deny her something she desires be it in my grasp."

                  " You never could."  Orodreth laughed.

Finrod joined in as they reached the entrance of Nargothrond.  Galadriel poked Finrod's side as she walked by, arm around Celeborn's waist.

                  " Remember what we talked about."

Finrod pushed an innocent look across his face.

                  " Talked about what?"

~*~

                  Celeborn walked alone towards the exit of the caves.  His soul longed for the trees that were strangely absent in Finrod's underground realm; but abundant with short, stout dwarves.  Celeborn's lips curled slightly.

_*One creature I cannot bear._

He paused just outside the entrance, breathing in the fresh air deeply.

                  " So, you have tamed my headstrong sister?"

Celeborn glanced at the golden haired Finrod.

                  " I take it she spoke with you then?"

                  Finrod nodded with a small sigh.

                  " It scares me, Celeborn.  I guess I always figured she would remain by my side."  Finrod glanced at him.  " She was the one no one thought would ever settle down."

Celeborn shrugged.

                  " If you are uncomfortable with this, I can wait a few more years, even a decade."

                  Finrod shook his head.

                  " My sister has already threatened me with bodily harm.  Leastways, I promised her I would allow it if she told me why your shirt was on her floor that one morning."

Celeborn's head darted up, his eyes wide.

                  " Did-did she?"  He stammered.

Finrod nodded, his eyes darkening.

                  " It disappoints me and if I had not given my word, I would send her to Eithel Sirion."

                  Celeborn rose when the Noldo did, turning towards the cave entrance.

                  " I apologize for my actions."  

Finrod glanced at him sharply.

                  " It is over and done with.  I never wish to speak of it again."

With that, Finrod stalked away, leaving Celeborn behind.

~*~

                  Galadriel found the Sindar in their rooms.

                  " Where is your Captain?"  She asked.

One shook his dark head.

                  " He said something about the cave suffocating him and no doubt went in search of the exit."

Galadriel nodded absently, turning away.  At the door, she glanced over her shoulder, as if an after thought.

                  " Thank you."

~*~

                  She found Celeborn sitting just outside the entrance.  She sensed a restless agitation as he stared into the trees.  She settled beside him, feeling some of his emotion disperse.  Galadriel wound her fingers with his.

                  " What troubles thee, my love?"

                  Celeborn turned to face her.

                  " Your brother does not give his blessing."

Galadriel's brows rose.

                  " What?"

Celeborn pulled her close.

                  " He told me if he had not already given you his word, then he would not allow it."

Galadriel sighed.

                  " Give him time.  He is the closest to me of my brothers."  She tipped up his chin, laying her head in the crook of his shoulder.  " I love thee."

Celeborn just rested his head on hers, the gentle touch speaking clearly to her.

                  Neither noted Finrod's approach, caught up in their thoughts.

                  " They are all angry with us."  Celeborn murmured.

Galadriel nodded with a sad sigh.

                  " Aye, Finrod and Melian.  I do not know which is worse: the anger of my brother or the wrath of a Maia."

Celeborn chuckled.

                  " My parents will be disappointed, but I have little left of a reputation to uphold with them."  He trailed a loving hand in her hair.  " I believe they will fall in love with you, just as I have."

                  Galadriel laughed, pushing him away playfully, and kneeling between his legs.

                  " I would say the same to you of my family, but Fingon already bears to differ with my opinion."

This time Celeborn laughed with her.

                  " That Elf has had something against me from the moment he saw me."

Galadriel shrugged, a gentle finger tracing the crease of his lips.  Celeborn's eyes darkened as he gazed up at her.  She tilted her head alluringly, eyes fixed on his parted lips.

                  " Fingon is at the back of my mind."

Celeborn leaned up into the kiss.  

                  " Who is he?"

Galadriel laughed breathily.

                  " My father must have incredible foresight."  She caught Celeborn's inquiring glance.  " He always prayed that I would find a Telperion, a Celeborn, to complete me."

Celeborn smiled at her.

                  " He was right."

Galadriel resettled in his arms, winding a hand to absently brush his silver hair.

                  " Have you rings?"

Celeborn caught her hand, kissing her palm.  He sent her an impish smile.

                  " My lady, even I did, I would not tell thee."  His eyebrows arched mysteriously.  " It is my turn to keep you on your toes."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

                  Orodreth found Celeborn later that night, standing at a high place, looking over at the hard-working dwarves.

                  " My brother says you are to wed our Artanis?"

Celeborn glanced over his shoulder slightly before nodding.

                  " I have yet to ask her, but your brother has given his consent."  Celeborn looked down at his hands.  "I sense in all of Finarfin's sons that you wish I were a high-ranking Noldo, or any Noldo, instead of a Sindar."

Orodreth shook his head.

                  "Nay, we want what is best for our sister.  Finrod is overprotective of her.  He always has been; always will be.  She is the baby, the only girl."  Orodreth chuckled, waving about his lit pipe and staining the air with the thin trail of smoke.  " You have tamed Artanis' wild streak.  For her to even think of marriage is a miracle in itself."  Orodreth glanced at him, pointing out Fingon.  "She and Fingon once had strong feelings for each other, through they knew it could never be.  They are too close in blood for such a relationship."  Orodreth sighed.  "Fingon then made the mistake of asking her to stand behind him, to be submissive; and they have not been the same since."

                  Celeborn stuffed his hands into his pockets, wincing slightly.  He eased his sore shoulder back, never noticing his lover approaching the two Elves.  Orodreth glanced at him, an unasked question lingering between the two males.

                  " Galadriel cannot be contained.  She is meant to be free and wild.  That is what I love about her.  If she would cease to become herself because of me then our relationship is wrong."  Celeborn said softly.

                  " Are you willing to follow her?"  Orodreth asked quietly.  " Artanis is a leader.  She does not tread behind lightly."

Celeborn glanced up, honesty shining deep in his eyes.

                  " It will take time and humbling, for it is against any male's nature to be dominated by a woman; but I would follow her, even unto Angband or death."

Orodreth held his pipe in one hand and extended the other with an admiring smile.

                  " Then you are worthy of my sister," Orodreth grinned cheekily, "No matter your close and…ahem…physical relationship."

Celeborn took the hand, flushed and fumbling at the truth.

                  Galadriel swept up, placing her hand on Celeborn's shoulders, sensing his great discomfort.  She gently kissed his neck, sending Orodreth a smile.  Orodreth just rolled his eyes.

                  " And you chastise me for my forward talk."

Galadriel smiled at him from behind her lover's shoulder.

                  " I have not said a word until now, Orodreth."

~*~

                  Celeborn rolled over, hearing the soft footsteps.  He peered into the dark, but could not see anyone.  Her scent gave herself away as she slid in beside him.  Celeborn opened his arms glad to oblige her.  She leaned into his chest, placing a quick kiss on his lips.  Celeborn smiled drowsily, his hand twisting itself softly in her rich glowing strands.  He breathed in deeply before slowly fading back into dreams.

~*~

                  Finrod walked quickly towards Celeborn's door.  The Sindar stepped between him and the door.

                  " My lord is not awake, Lord Finrod."

Finrod tapped his foot impatiently, glaring at the young Elf.

                  " May I just peek into the room?  I did not know Celeborn needed a guard to check on his well-being while in the house of a friend."

Oropher licked his lips nervously in indecision.

                  " Master Celeborn prefers that we stay out of his room, where ever it might be.  I always stand guard.  He is my captain; I guard him with my life."

                  " There is much love between Celeborn and his men."

Oropher nodded.

                  " Celeborn is wise and just.  We cannot help but admire and love such a man.  Any Elf under his command would lay down their life to save him or his lady."

Finrod tried to slip by Oropher, but the guard moved right along with him.  Finrod sighed impatiently, before drawing Oropher close.

                  " I know of Celeborn's activities with my sister."  Finrod hissed, watching Oropher's eyes widen to reveal the knowledge.  "That is why I am here.  I am looking for her."

                  Oropher bowed, motioning for the lord to continue by him.  Finrod entered the room cautiously.  He closed the door behind him, gazing at his glowing sister lying peacefully (and fully clothed) in Celeborn's arms.

_*I have not seen her look so at peace since our early days in Valinor._

Galadriel turned her head, sensing the presence.  She motioned for him to be quiet, glancing down at her sleeping Celeborn.

                  " Why have you come, Finrod?"  She hissed.

                  " You should be in your room, not here lying in his bed."  Finrod did not care how loud he spoke.

                  " Shh."  Galadriel rebuked.

                  Galadriel rose, softly murmuring something when Celeborn began to stir.  She gently caressed his cheek.

                  " Sleep, _Telperionnya_."

Finrod watched in amusement as Celeborn fell almost instantly back to sleep like a young child.  Galadriel smiled up at her brother.

                  " I love him, Finrod; and it scares me to think of a life without him after such a short time of knowing him."  Galadriel looked back at the sleeping silver haired Elf.  "He needs me, Finrod; and I need him.  You may not approve of our relationship, but I do not need approval.  I just need you to know that he will never hurt me."

Finrod sighed, walking towards the door.

                  " Stay here, sister.  Stay here with me.  Forsake this Sindar."

                  Galadriel just stared at him.

                  " You ask me to forsake my spirit, my soul.  I will not; I cannot."  Galadriel touched his elbow.  "He and I are nearly one.  You cannot understand what lies between us, and I do not expect you to."

Finrod shook his head.

                  " If you leave now, I will not come to the wedding.  I do not like this between you two."

Galadriel lifted her chin.

                  " That is your choice, brother, but I will never forgive you if you do not show up.  Never."

With that, Galadriel climbed back into Celeborn's arms and buried her face into his chest.  Finrod looked down and then took his leave.

                  Galadriel stared down at Celeborn long after her brother left.  She sighed, rising again to go and sit on the seatee nearby.  Celeborn awoke, sensing her trouble.  He slipped off the bed, snatching her robe and placing it around her shoulders.

                  " What bothers you, my love?  Tell me?"  Celeborn whispered, wiping the sleep out of his eyes as he sat beside her.

                  Galadriel just shook her head.

                  " Tis family problems."  She looked up with a smile, touching his cheek.  "You need not trouble yourself."

Celeborn gently ran his thumbs over dried tear stains.

                  " Since when does _Galadriel-nin_ cry for no reason?"

Galadriel pushed him away, rising and commencing to pace.  Celeborn stared down at his hands, unsure of what to do.  

                  Galadriel ran a hand through her long waves and then beheld her lover.  Quickly she fell to her knees beside him.

                  " Forgive me."  She whispered, raising a hand to caress his cheek.

Celeborn helped her stand.

                  " There is nothing to forgive.  We are all given a time to succumb to our emotions."

Galadriel buried her face into his chest.

                  " I do not understand why I am being like this, so-"

                  " Feminine?"

Galadriel pushed him.

                  " Do not anger me."

Celeborn smiled at her and all her faux irritation fell away.

                  " Ok, I am acting a bit feminine."  She pushed Celeborn again when he arched an eyebrow with a smile.  "You are not helping, Celeborn."

Celeborn gently began to massage her shoulders.

                  " You need to relax."

Galadriel cannot help but relax in his arms.  Celeborn smiled as the tension drained away.  He finally picked her up, laying her upon the soft bed.  She clung to his robes.

                  " Celeborn."  She whispered.

Celeborn lay down beside her, gently stroking her hair until she fell into a sleep-filled oblivion.

~*~

                  Celeborn walked along the finished halls with Oropher beside him.  The Sindar captain looked at ease among the celebrating Noldor while his companion held a distressed expression.

                  " If you would liked to depart, Oropher, you are free to do so."  Celeborn said softly.

Oropher began to shake his head.  Finrod appeared out of the Noldor suddenly, a stern expression on his face.

                  " Celeborn, I would like to speak with you."

Oropher bowed and took his leave, sending Finrod a wary, distrusting look.  

                  Finrod clasped his hands behind his back, slowly meandering down the hall.

                  " I would like to entertain you with a tale, Celeborn."

Celeborn just nodded.

                  " Feel free."

                  Finrod pointed ahead and they came to a standstill before a beautiful mural of two trees: one made purely of gold, the other of silver.

                  " In Aman, these were our Anor and Ithil.  They lit all of Aman with the purest light ever to be found.  The gold one there was called Laurelin; the other Telperion."  Finrod sighed, his eyes full of memories.  " To make the story short, they were destroyed in their youth, killed by Morgoth and his friends."

                  Celeborn, a bit confused as to the story's meaning, just nodded again.

                  " Galadriel has spoken of these Trees before, but I fail to see the application here, Finrod."

Finrod faced Celeborn, lowering his voice to near inaudible tones.

                  " The Sindarin name for Telperion is Celeborn."


	12. Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys, thanks for staying with me even through these long weeks without updates.  Sorry, perhaps this will make it up.

**To Hiro-tyre: When I insinuate it's the beginning of death, it is for the Sindar and Teleri in Arda.  Before this, they knew no death.  Perhaps they knew that Elves captured never came back, but death, that was not even in their vocabulary probably.  Morgoth had retreated into Angband and times were semi-peaceful.  I hope I clarified myself a bit better.  I also feel bad because midway into writing this I did come across the Finwë being the first of the Noldor to die, so until now, the story is a mix of both the forgetting of Finwë's death (*hits self with Silmarillion*) and the fact that the Sindar never knew (in my opinion) death until then.**

Chapter 10

                  Finrod's face tightened.

                  " My sister bears the light of the Two Trees in her hair, more so Laurelin, than Telperion's silver rays."  Finrod glanced at Celeborn sharply.  "Then again, I am sure you have noticed every detail about her."  His eyes gleamed cruelly.  "I have seen that if you wed my sister, your fate will be the same as the Trees.  Morgoth will suck the very life, essence from your soul."

Celeborn took a step back, schooling his face to make sure not a bit of the agitation he felt showed.

                  " Your words are false, Finrod.  I perceive they come out of anger and naught else.  It would do both of us well to forget we had this conversation."

Celeborn turned to walk away.  Finrod yanked the Sinda by his collar to face him again.

                  " You will not wed Nerwen.  You will not propose.  She deserves better than a Moriquendi."

Celeborn's steely eyes matched the dark shadows of the cave.  He lifted up his chin.

                  " Release me, Finrod.  I will not be pressed to act in any way that we will regret."

Finrod's grip tightened and he leaned in menacingly.  A hand gripped Finrod's shoulder, gently yanking him back.

                  " Findaráto, brother, Artanis will have your head if she sees you."

                  " She can have it."  Finrod replied, never taking his hateful eyes off Celeborn.

Orodreth forcibly took his brother off in another direction.

                  " You fool!"  Orodreth hissed.  "You will cause for Thingol and Melian's wrath to fall upon the House of Finarfin also."

Finrod glared over his shoulder at the unmoving silver haired Elf.

                  " Let it fall then.  I will not see-"

Orodreth shook his head, speaking in a firm tone he reserved for his children.  

                  " Artanis is not yours to be controlled."

~*~

                  Celeborn idly sharpened his sword, not really concentrating on the task.

_*What a day…_

He sighed, letting the sword and whetting stone droop in his hands.

                  " What is it?"

                  Celeborn glanced up at her, drinking in the full vision indeed she was.  Her long shimmering golden silver strands hung free cascading past the swell of her hips.  Her clingy dress was in the rarely seen fashion of the Teleri: sheer and nearly improper to wear in public.  Her skin peeked out from behind the dress glowing alluringly.  His eyes trailed upwards to hers and he stared into a deep blue speckled with bright twinkles of unseen starlight.

                  Galadriel stepped forward worriedly, her mind already deeply enmeshed in his thoughts.

                  " Please, do no listen to them, no matter what they have said."  She dropped to her knees.  "Celeborn."

Celeborn just gazed at her.  She lifted her hands to cup his face.  He sent her a small comforting smile.

                  " Galadriel."  He pulled her to her feet, eyes gently delving into hers before he knelt upon one knee.  " I have waited a long time for you."  He fished in his robes, fumbling through the pockets.

                  Galadriel smiled, kneeling beside him.  She stilled his hands, reaching into the pocket of his inner tunic and puling out the pouch.

                  " You put them there this morning when you dressed."  She whispered.

Celeborn laughed a little.  He pulled a dainty silver ring out of the pouch.  His eyes searched hers fervidly.

                  " I would do anything for you.  I would ignore the threats of the Noldor and ask this."  He ran a finger down her cheek, quieting a protest he saw rising up in her.  " Would you marry me?  Become my other half and fill this longing in my soul?"

                  Galadriel threw her arms around him, rare tears floating to her eyes.

                  " I would marry you tonight and go where ever you would."

Celeborn smiled into her hair, before puling back and holding his hand out to her.  She quickly filled it with hers, allowing him to slide the ring on.

                  " As tempting as that sounds-" he began.

                  Galadriel leaned in, her body pressing against his.

                  " And why does my lord refuse?"  She whispered huskily.

Celeborn closed his eyes, swallowing to keep his mind straight.

                  " I would like to journey to see Círdan for there my parents and brother dwell there at the moment."

Galadriel twined her arms around his neck.

                  " What better a way than to introduce your wife?"  She lowered her voice.  " Finrod will fight this to the public vows.  He will do all he possibly can to stop this."

Celeborn shook his head though indecision reigned in his voice.

                  " I think we would regret being hasty."

Galadriel looked down stubbornly.  Celeborn lifted up her chin.

                  " Go speak with Finrod."  He held out his hand.  "Leave the ring here; and go to him just as a sister.  I would wish to see love again between you two, not this strife."

Galadriel smiled, placing the ring in his hands.  She kissed him full on the lips.

                  " I love you, Celeborn."

Celeborn squeezed her hand, putting her ring onto his pinky.

                  " I never doubt that."

~*~

                  Galadriel silently entered her brother's study.  The room was dark, only a fire lit in the fireplace that illuminated the barest outline of her brother.

                  " Go away, Altáriel."

Galadriel stubbornly continued forwards.

                  " I think we should talk, Findaráto."  She sat on his desk.  "Why do you hate my Celeborn?"

Finrod sighed, staring into the flames.

                  " I hate him because he will take you away from me."  His eyes turned slowly to her.  " And you will finally have that soul mate, the other half of you."

                  " Why will you not wed?"

                  Finrod sighed, his thoughts turning as dark as the room in an unnaturally brooding mood.

                  " An oath I too shall swear and must be free to fulfill it and go into darkness.  Nor shall anything of my realm endure that a son should inherit."

Not until that hour had such cold thoughts ruled hi, for indeed, she whom he had loved was Amarië of the Vanyar; and she went not with him into Exile.  Finrod turned coldly back towards the flames.

                  " Go away, Artanis.  Go back to your Teleporno."

~*~

                  Galadriel stood, watching the Dwarves from the shadows.

*Finrod fears losing me and in that process, he drives me away.  He thinks that if I have Celeborn, I will want him no longer.  He does not understand that I love them both; that I want them both to stand beside me.

                  " I remember his face when you were born.  He was so mad that it was a girl.  He tried everything to stay away from you, but you would not have it.  You followed him around, dragging that little silver blanket inscribed with the Trees behind you.  You were his shadow and he fell in love with you.  I do not think he ever planned to see his little shadow fall in love and wish to follow someone else."

Galadriel leaned into Orodreth's arms.

                  " I love them both so much.  It pains Celeborn for him to know that he is driving strife between us; but he also cannot stop loving me."  She looks up at her brother.  "And when he is sad, so am I."

                  Orodreth hugged her, laying his head on her shoulder as Finrod exited his office and paused to listen to their words.

                  " Finrod loves you, Artanis.  He will never stop loving you.  He is just being a jealous brother right now.  He is filling Atar's place and his own all at once while remembering Amarië.  It is hard for him.  Do not ever stop telling him you love him.  He will come around."

Galadriel turned, burying her face into his shoulder.

                  " I just want it all back to normal, Orodreth.  I just want him happy with me again."

                  Finrod could not help himself.  He walked by Orodreth, gathering his baby sister into his arms.

                  " Oh, Altáriel."

Galadriel curled in his arms.

                  " Please do not be angry with me."

Finrod brushed her hair behind her ears.

                  " I love you too much to let you go without a fight, Artanis."

Galadriel shook her head.

                  " Please, Finrod.  Just like him a little.  He loves me.  Is that not enough?"

Finrod shook his head.

                  " Love is not enough for me to just give you to him.  I want to make sure he will never hurt you."

Galadriel sighed.

                  " You will not take my word."

Finrod moved away.

                  " I must be sure myself."

Galadriel just gazed at him, shaking her head.

                  " Never forget I love you, Finrod; and I will always be one step behind you."

Finrod watched her walk away.  He sighed, glancing at Orodreth.  

                  " What?"

Orodreth shrugged.

                  " If you wanted to tell her that Celeborn was acceptable to your standards, that was the moment."

Finrod just narrowed his eyes and walked away.  Orodreth sighed.

*Pride, dear brother, will eat you alive.

~*~

                  Celeborn undid the braids from his hair, wincing as he ran a brush through them as he waited for Galadriel's return.  The door opened softly.  He glanced up into the mirror, turning so he could see her true expression.  She smiled slightly, sitting beside him and holding out her hand.

                  " My ring, _herunya** (my lord-Q)**_?"

Celeborn smiled, pulling it off his pinky and placing it back on her finger.  She caressed his cheek softly.

                  " Galadriel."  He warned, catching the glint in her eyes.

Galadriel shrugged, removing her hand.

                  " What I said earlier, I still stand by.  I would wed you tonight."

                  Celeborn gently pushed back a piece of her unruly hair behind one of her ears.

                  " _Melmenya_."  He whispered.

Galadriel shook her head.

                  " I thought it through.  I am not rushing into anything I would regret."

Celeborn remained silent, his eyes downcast as he thought.  Galadriel leaned forward, hesitant for once.  Her eyes flickered up to his and then she pressed her lips against his.  Celeborn tried not to respond, but bodily instinct gave way after a couple moments.

                  Galadriel shuddered at the tender kisses he placed upon her neck.  She arched her neck, allowing him to continue his exploration.  He pressed a kiss just below her ear.  Galadriel's eyes flew open with a small gasp.

                  " Teleporno!"

Celeborn chuckled against her lips.

                  " Nerwen!"

                  Galadriel pushed him back before rising.  Celeborn watched her go in a mix of confusion and fear.  She glanced over her shoulder as she undid the back of her dress.  A strap fell revealing her glowing skin.  Celeborn pressed his lips together and his decision was made.  He rose and locked the chamber door.  He shed his outer tunic before approaching her.

                  " You have seen this before, Celeborn."  She whispered seeing his hesitance.

                  Celeborn felt her nimble fingers unbuttoning his other tunic.

                  " We have never started like this with the intent of bonding."

Galadriel paused, giving him a gentle kiss as she pushed the shirt of his shoulders.  His face flushed as she began on his leggings.

                  " Stay."  He moved away.  "I can handle this myself."

Galadriel shook her head with a small smile.

                  " My bashful warrior."

Celeborn sat on the bed to pull off his boots so he could then slip off leggings.  Galadriel curled around his back beginning an assault on his warm flesh.

                  " Galadriel."  Celeborn groaned.

                  Galadriel smiled.  She had won.  She gazed down at his passion filled surrendering eyes.

                  " I would be yours tonight, my lord, and for all nights to come whether they be beautiful as this one or we be like the Dispossessed wandering."

Celeborn's light eyes darkened into deep pools of opaque black.  He met her lips gently, nibbling tentatively.

                  " And I will be yours until you no longer desire me."

                  Galadriel sat back, seeing he had slipped off the rest of his clothes.  She leaned into the pillows invitingly.  Celeborn slowly crawled towards her.  Galadriel leaned up, pushing back a piece of his hair as he settled between her long legs.

                  " I love thee, Celeborn.  I will always desire you."

                  Celeborn's lips gently met hers again.

                  " Are you sure you want this?  Now?"  He whispered, never one to force anyone.

Galadriel nodded.

                  " I do."

Celeborn positioned himself and slowly began to enter her.  Galadriel arched at the unfamiliar intrusion.  Celeborn paused once he was fully sheathed within her.  He brushed back a piece of her hair worriedly.  Galadriel smiled mischievously, tightening around him, causing Celeborn to moan.

                  A sudden knock at the door surprised them just as Celeborn began to move.

                  " Galadriel?  It is time for dinner, sister."

Galadriel groaned softly, her legs tightening around Celeborn's waist.

                  " Ignore him."  She whispered.  " Lie still."

The two barely dared to breathe.  Finally the voices of her brothers died away.

                  " They will return."  Galadriel whispered.

                  " Then we will have to save all our tender moments for the road."  Celeborn sighed.

Galadriel smiled, leaning towards his ear.

                  " Love me, _Telperionnya **(my Celeborn)**_." 

~*~

                  Celeborn threw his things into a bag quickly.  He glanced at the gold ring glimmering on his index finger with a small smile, closing his pack.

                  " Why do you pack, my lord?"

Celeborn whirled around, sword drawn at the sudden intrusion.  He relaxed.

                  " Galadriel, you will kill me before our marriage is a day old."  He glanced at her bag.  " That is all you need?"

Galadriel nodded.

                  " The rest I have marked to be sent to Doriath."

Celeborn picked up his bag, taking hers also.  He paused for a quick, luxurious kiss.

                  " Let us go then, Hervess."  He smirked slightly.

Galadriel flushed slightly and leaned in, kissing him soundly.

                  " Lead on, Herven."


End file.
